tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Donatello (IDW Micro-Series)
[[Datei:IDW_MS_3_00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT Micro-Series #3: Donatello]]TMNT Micro-Series #3: Donatello'' ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Micro-Series-Reihe von IDW Publishing. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' 29. Februar 2012 *'Titelbild-Design:' David Petersen *'Story:' Brian Lynch *'Script:' Brian Lynch und Tom Waltz *'Zeichnungen:' Valerio Schiti *'Farben:' Scarlet Gothica und Ilaria Traversi *'Text:' Robbie Robins Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "Enemies Old, Enemies New" #2[http://tmntentity.blogspot.de/2012/02/tmnt-microseries-3-donatello.html TMNTEntity: TMNT Micro-Series #3: Donatello] *'Nächstes Kapitel': ''Infestation 2: TMNT'' #1 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|250px|Zwei Online-Feinde begegnen sichTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Donatello **Leonardo, Raphael und Michelangelo **Splinter *Harold Lillja *Baxter Stockman **diverse Stock Gen-Sicherheitsleute *Jordan Perry (als Online-Name) Handlung thumb|200px|Donatellos Sozialleben :Ich bin ... DONATELLO, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle. In der Hitze des Gefechts sind meine Brüder und ich ein Fest für das Auge. Vier verschiedene Stile, die sich zu einem vereinen. Wenn wir einem gemeinsamen Feind gegenüber stehen, sind wir eine gut geölte Maschine. Aber in der Freizeit? Wie Öl und Wasser. Mit dieser Einleitung beklagt Donatello sein allgemeines Privaterhältnis zu seinen Brüdern, die weder seinen Intellekt noch seine Liebe zur Technik teilen, insbesondere zu seinem Computer: Michelangelo benutzt ihn lieber, um sich Online-Videos anzuschauen; Raphael benutzt das Equipment für seine Kraftübungen; und Leonardo ... nun, Leonardo macht sich im Allgemeinen nicht besonders viel aus dem Leben im Cyberspace, auch nicht, als Donatello ihn zu einem Multi-Online-Rollenspiel namens Strangeness einladen will. Daher sieht Donatello seine Online-Kontakte in der Wissenschafts- und Technikgemeinde als seine wahren Freunde im Privatleben an. thumb|200px|left|Bewunderung für ein wahres GenieEines Nachts also sitzt der junge Turtle am Computer und chattet unter seinem Online-Namen DUZ_MACHINES_84 in einem Wissenschaftlerforum mit, und zu seinem Verdruss mischt sich auch heute wieder sein streitsüchtiger Internet-Erzfeind KIRBY_FAN01 mit den üblichen bissigen Bemerkungen ins Gespräch. Da macht ihn ein Online-Freund namens PROF_J_PERRY auf eine Technik-Expo aufmerksam, die bereits am nächsten Tag stattfinden soll. Als der Wissenschaftsnerd, der er ist, will es Donatello sich nicht nehmen lassen, dort - und natürlich in Verkleidung - dort mal vorbeizuschauen. Also begibt sich Donatello am nächsten Tag in Hut und Trenchcoat zur Expo, wo er bald Zeuge eines wahrhaften Geniestreichs wird: Harold Lillja, ein Erfinder, stellt der Weltöffentlichkeit seine neueste Erfindung, den Schwerkraftausgleicher, vor, mit dem er einen Hot Dog-Wagen in die Luft fliegen lässt, ehe ihm nach einigen Sekunden plötzlich der Saft ausgeht und der Wagen zurück auf den Boden kracht. Bis auf Donatello jedoch zeigt sich keiner sonderlich beeindruckt, und die Menge der Interessenten beginnt sich schnell zu zerstreuen. Harold aktiviert daraufhin eine Lichtbrecher-Uhr an seinem Handgelenk und macht sich für ein paar Sekunden unsichtbar, aber das Ergebnis dieses Wunderwerks bleibt - im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes - ungesehen ... wenigstens von allen bis auf Donatello. thumb|200px|Die Verführung der dunklen SeiteWütend und enttäuscht beginnt Harold seine Sachen zu packen, als plötzlich drei Leute vom Sicherheitsdienst auftauchen und ihn und seine Erfindungen gron mit sich fortzerren. Donatello folgt ihnen, wobei er sich unterwegs seinen Bo-Stab und seine Maske wiederholt, die er für die Zwischenzeit versteckt hat, und gelangt so unbemerkt in den 15. Stock. Dort bekommt er den Mann zu sehen, der Harold zu sich herrufen ließ, weil auch er die Wirkung von seinen Erfindungen mitbekommen hat: Baxter Stockman, dem Besitzer des Genlabors, in dem Donatello und seine Familie als Versuchstiere aufgewachsen sind! thumb|left|200px|Entdeckt!Stockman beginnt damit, Harold Honig um den Mund zu schmieren, indem er vorgibt, dessen größter Fan zu sein und ihm eine detaillierte Beschreibung seines Lebens in der wissenschaftlichen Gemeinde gibt, das von einem habgierigen Kollegen zunichte gemacht wurde. Er verspricht Harold, dessen Arbeiten zu finanzieren, wenn dieser für ihn arbeitet - und seine erste Aufgabe soll sein, mithilfe eines speziellen Spürgerätes eine Schildkröte zu finden! Bevor Donatello sich verziehen kann, aktiviert Harold versehentlich das Gerät, welches sogleich einen Spürstrahl auf Donatello fallen und ihn damit vor aller Augen offen dastehen lässt! thumb|200px|Genie gegen GenieDontello sieht sich gezwungen, die allzu eifrigen Sicherheitsleute und den Turtle Tracker mit seinem Bo auszuschalten, doch dabei tut er sein Bestes, um Harold, den er wirklich respektiert, davon zu überzeugen, dass er dabei ist, sich mit den falschen Leuten einzulassen. Doch im Verlauf des Gesprächs zwischen den beiden kommt eine kleine Komplikation auf: Wegen einiger charakteristischer Phrasen (siehe Zitate) erkennen sich die beiden gegenseitig als ihren jeweiligen Online-Erzfeind, KIRBY_FAN01 und DUZ_MACHINES_84! Daraufhin nimmt Harold mit seinem Schwerkraftausgleicher, seiner Tarnschilduhr und einigen Taschengranaten den Kampf gegen Donatello auf, während der Turtle sein Bestes gibt, Harold von der richtigen Seite zu überzeugen. thumb|left|200px|Neue Verbitterung ...Während ihres so merkwürdigen Gefechts wird Harold jedoch plötzlich von der Erschöpfung übermannt, und Donatello folgert daraus, dass Harold seine Geräte anstatt mit einer Batterie mit seiner eigenen Lebenskraft speist - was den Ausfall des Schwerkraftausgleichers in der Expo-Halle erklärt. Über eine kleine Fachsimpelei und Donatellos Argument, dass Stockman ihn genauso ausnutzen und fallenlassen würde wie sein ehemaliger Partner, verbündet sich Harold mit dem Turtle gegen Stockmans Wachen, und die beiden werden schnell mit den meisten von ihnen fertig. Dann aber eröffnet der letzte Wachmann mit seinem Sturmgewehr das Feuer auf sie und zwingt die beiden, Deckung zu suchen. Da Harold fast seine ganze Energie verbraucht hat, leiht sich Donatello den Schwerkraftausgleicher kurz aus und katapultiert sich und Harold aus dem Gebäude. thumb|200px|... und neue Versöhnung.Nach einer rauen, aber sicheren Landung trennt sich Harold wütend von Donatello, da er sich der Aussicht gegenüber sieht, seine Identität ändern und sein gesamtes Leben umkrempeln zu müssen, um sich Stockman vom Leib zu halten. Enttäuscht und traurig darüber, einen potentiellen guten Freund verloren zu haben, kehrt Donatello wieder ins Versteck zurück, wo er seiner Familie von seinen Erlebnissen und besonders von der Gefahr durch Stockmans Turtle-Spürgerät erzählt. Danach setzt er sich wieder an das Online-Spiel Strangeness, um sich von den Enttäuschungen des Tages abzulenken. Um seine Laune wieder zu heben, bietet Leonardo (ziemlich lustlos) an, sich am Spiel zu beteiligen; doch Donatello erfährt bereits einen Schub an guter Stimmung, als er sieht, dass ihn ein neuer Spieler - ein gewisser "CAPTAIN_OBSTRUSE" - ihn persönlich zu einer neuen Kampagne einlädt - eine Einladung, die Donatello freudig annimmt ... Zitate *thumb|200px|Donatello im Geek-ParadiesKIRBY_FAN01: Duz_Machines, deine bl00den Meinungen sind sowas von obstrus. DUZ_MACHINES_84: Das ist doch nicht mal ein WORT. KIRBY_FAN01: Mäh. *'Donatello': Letzte Nacht konnte ich kaum schlafen! Ich war so aufgeregt! (Dazu hatte ich etwa sechs Energiedrinks intus.) Das Beste und Brillianteste, was die Welt zu bieten hat, alles an einem Ort! Mann, wenn dieser Ort in ein Wurmloch gesaugt werden würde, würde die Welt nicht nur keine neuen Erfindungen fürs nächste Jahrzehnt bekommen. Das Wurmloch würde vielleicht auch von jemandem in dieser Halle aufgemacht werden. Ich wünschte, ich könnte ich selbst sein, aber sie würden ausflippen. Sie würden mich sezieren wollen. (Natürlich würden sie dabei so gründlich sein, dass es schon verführerisch klingt.) Dennoch ist es ziemlich aufregend, sich unter meinesgleichen zu finden. Wenn auch nur für ein paar Stunden. Und inkognito. *'Donatello': Harold, leih mir deinen Anti-Gravhandschuh für eine Sekunde, okay? [zieht ihn sich an] Vertrau mir. Bis jetzt warst du seine Batterie - mal sehen, wie es mit Turtle Power läuft! Trivia *Diese Geschichte basiert entfernt auf der Mirage Micro-Series-Episode "Kirby and the Warp Crystal". *Die Online-Namen beziehen sich auf folgende fiktive Figuren und Themen: **Donatellos Name DUZ_MACHINES_84 ist eine Anspielung auf den Titelsong der 1987iger Zeichentrickserie (speziell auf die Strophe "Donatello does machines") und das Jahr 1984, in welcher die TMNT-Franchise geboren wurde; **KIRBY_FAN01 bezieht sich auf den Charakter Kirby und dessen Vorbild Jack Kirby; **PROF_J_PERRY auf die Figur Jordan Perry aus dem [[Turtles II – Das Geheimnis des Ooze|zweiten TMNT-Realfilm]]; **BETTA_GEORGE bezieht sich auf einen telepathisch begabten Fisch desselben Namens, der von Bryan Lynch für die Buffy the Vampire Slayer-IDW Spinoff-Comics Angel und Spike erschaffen wurde. *In der Kontinuität der Hauptserie erscheint Harold Lillja in der Folge "City Fall" #5 wieder. Harolds Partner, zuerst mit dem Codenamen "The Inventor"''TMNT'' #53 genannt, wird im Band 62 in persona vorgestellt. *Im Leserbriefteil des Originalhefts findet sich ein Comicstrip von Fred Hembeck mit dem Titel "Bah, Hembeck!" Neudruckversionen *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Micro-Series, Volume 1'' (Juni 2012) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Heroes Collection'' (Juni 2014) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Micro-Series, Volume 1'' (Juli 2014) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The IDW Collection, Volume 1'' (März 2015) Deutsche Veröffentlichungen *April 2014 als Sammelband; Titel "Vier Brüder". Siehe auch *''TMNT Micro-Series'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Comics: Micro-Series (IDW) Kategorie:TMNT Micro-Series